


green is the color of the one i love

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Day 2, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, PWP, RKOMO!Verse, lady loki for sexy reasons, this is way longer than intended omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gives Tony a birthday gift he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green is the color of the one i love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge.](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/32525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge)
> 
> Prompt: Genderswap
> 
> This is tentatively set within the RKOMO!verse, which is the verse that my RP partner and I have been building together for about 8 months now. The backstory that's needed to understand them is basically that they've been in a relationship for a while (several years), they're living together, and the Avengers don't know. Tony is still Iron Man and Loki is still a god. If you want to see more, [this is our tag on tumblr.](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rightful+king+of+my+ovaries)
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, so if you spot any errors, please let me know and forgive me! ^_^

It was Tony's birthday and he was out for a night of drinks with the other Avengers. He'd tried to get out of it, of course, pointing out that he'd be the one paying - and strictly avoiding the fact that he'd had other plans, ones that involved pressing a certain god of mischief into the mattress and fucking him senseless, but as none of the other Avengers knew of his relationship with the trickster, he thought it best not to mention it. 

There was a local bar they all liked, dim enough that they could remain generally anonymous if they wanted to, and the bartender there had become something of a friend to all of them. He seemed to have this third sense of when they were going to show up, and was usually already making their drinks as they walked in the door.

They were all sitting at their regular table, Tony downing two fingers of scotch in one gulp, when Clint jabbed him in the ribs and pointed to a curvy, dark-haired woman at the bar. She was wearing a tight emerald dress that hugged every twist and curl of her body perfectly, cutting off at her thighs just low enough to be considered decent but not low enough to be considered _decent._ It strained over her breasts and left her shoulders bare, though they were mostly concealed beneath endless waves of black hair, cascading down her back and flowing perfectly as she tossed it over her shoulder to turn and look at Tony. Tony grinned and nodded back to her, mostly because his teammates expected it of him - again, they weren't exactly privy to the whole 'dating the god of mischief' thing - and she smirked back at him, dark lips parting slightly over perfect white teeth.

But there was something about her eyes… He studied her for a moment, regarding the subtly mischievous set of her mouth, analyzing the small furrow in her brow, and scrutinizing the intense, fiery green of her eyes that he'd only seen on one person before her.

Despite the…anatomy, he easily added her up and came to one answer. Loki.

Most likely, Loki giving him a special treat. It was, after all, his birthday.

Clint elbowed him again, telling him to go over to her. Tony grinned and nodded, standing and walking over to her. He leaned against the bar next to her and she turned to him, surprise playing across her face, though he could see the playfulness in her eyes. "Mr. Stark! Fancy seeing you here…"

"I could say the same about you, Loki," he murmured. "Tell me, is there any reason for the…" -his eyes trailed the length of her appreciatively- "…getup?" 

She took a sip of her martini, taking the time to carefully set it back at the very center of her coaster before replying. "It's my lover's birthday. Figured I'd give him a treat."

He feigned dismay. "Lover, huh? Should I be disappointed?"

She faced forward, shoulders square with the bar, but she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I suppose that remains to be seen."

A glint of light on gold caught his eye and he looked down to see her running her hand up her thigh beneath the bar, the fucking tease. He leaned close. "What do you say we get out of here, celebrate tonight properly?"

She turned to him, looking scandalized. "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

He grinned. "The kind who can't say no to me on my birthday."

Her indignation turned to amusement and she slid out of her seat, molding herself to Tony's side and making it obvious that she wanted to leave.

"One second, darling, I've got to do something…" He placed an arm around her shoulders and walked over to the booth, sliding his Gold Card to Steve. "Drinks are on me tonight, buddy."

No one said anything, just watched in shock as he and Loki turned and walked out of the bar, no one the wiser to the woman's true identity. As they walked out the door, she said, loud enough that all the Avengers back at the table could hear, "Would you like to go to my place or yours?"

Outside the bar, Tony chuckled and pulled her close by the waist. "I was thinking 'our place…'" He kissed her, tongue flicking out against her full lips. 

When they finally ended the kiss, she smirked. "Sounds like a wonderful idea. Shall we?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, hand resting on her hip, and hailing a cab with ease. He told the cabbie the address, promising to pay double if he got them there quickly. As soon as they got to the elevator, his lips were on hers with a heated kiss. It didn't take long for them to reach the floor they lived on - Tony was Iron Man, dammit, hell if he had a slow elevator - and they tumbled out, making their way to their bedroom. At first, he was constantly tilting his head up to kiss her, but then she stepped out of her stiletto heels and came down to a much more manageable under the fabric and pushing it up to expose his own skin. He broke contact only long enough to let her pull his shirt off, then he was kissing her again, deep and heavily laced with desire. 

He pressed her against the doorframe, hands moving over the soft expanses of her body. Tony kissed Loki again while her hands moved to his crotch. One hand massaged his hardon through the denim of his jeans and the other popping the button, sliding the zipper down, and reaching inside to take his cock in her hand, squeezing lightly and stroking the length. 

A moan escaped his lips and he pressed against her, saying, "Bed?"

"God, yes," she breathed. She pushed him back enough that she could slide from between him and the wall, then walked over to the bed, swinging her hips and giving Tony a fantastic view of her ass. He followed a few paces behind, stopping when she reached the bed and lowered herself gracefully onto it. He suppressed another moan when she laid back and extended her arms up, arching her back ever so slightly. She stretched out for him, giving Tony the full view of her glorious body, white skin shining and contrasting beautifully against the deep burgundy sheets. No matter what form Loki took, Tony found, she always looked amazing stretched out in their bed, a legendary beauty of alabaster against an inky backdrop.

Her eyes were dark with desire as she looked at him, long hair splayed out around her head and arms laying haphazardly above her. Her arched back revealed the curving base of her sternum and ribs, just above the silken expanse of her stomach and waist. Her nipples, centered perfectly over the greatest swell of her breasts, were hard, erect with the anticipation of what was to come.

Tony pushed his jeans the rest of the way down his legs and climbed onto the bed, hovering over her. He pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, then kissed down her neck, her collarbone, sucking possessive red marks into her beautiful skin. His hands started at her elbows, up just above her head, and moved gently down the side of her body with his same pace

He reached her collarbone and trailed his lips over the bar of sensitive flesh and bone, lips silently promising sweet nothings and moving, feather light, against her.

When he was done there, he continued lower, worshipping her with each touch of lips to skin, hands brushing over ribs, thumbs brushing the goosebumped sides of breasts.

He stopped a moment at the spot just between her breasts, kissing it several times and feeling her back arch, pressing up to maintain the contact when he pulled back to move lower. He smiled into it as he kissed the spot one more time, then moved lower, kissing at the sensitive skin at her stomach, feeling the muscles there twitching ever so slightly under his gentle attentions. She let out a low gasp as he reached her navel, then licked a hot stripe back up to her sternum. 

Tony continued down, then, eventually getting to her hips and pelvis, where he was, unfortunately, blocked by the thong that was still in place over her.

That wouldn't do, not at all.

His hands dipped under the elastic band, snapping one side teasingly just to hear her growl at him - Loki always said he hated it when Tony teased him, but Tony knew better - then both hands worked it down and off of her entirely with Loki's help. He threw it to the side, focusing on Loki. 

The first thing he did was press two fingers in, testing. Loki let out a small gasp and Tony suppressed a groan. She was wet already, slick and warm and waiting to be pleasured. 

He couldn't exactly deny her, could he?

He tugged at her legs, maneuvering them up and spreading them so that he had the best possible angle.

Tony leaned in, letting his hot breath ghost over her, a teasing shiver of sensation, and then he closed his lips around her clit, sucking ever so lightly.

She let out a gasp and a moan, hand moving to card through Tony's hair while the other fisted in the sheets.

He slid back further, tongue trailing down and thrusting into her heat, pressing in with small, smooth strokes, dragging all manner of desperate little cries from her.

"Fuck me," she gasped. "Tony please. Fuck me."

Tony smirked, sliding back up her body, slipping two fingers into her folds and rubbing her clit with slow, taunting motions that had her pressing up against him with matching pulses of desire. "Stop teasing me, Stark," she gasped, voice taking on an edge that Tony recognized well.

He pulled his hand back and lined up, kissing her hard as he took her in one swift motion. He gasped as he was suddenly surrounded by an exquisitely tight warmth. Tony moaned loudly; he'd been with Loki for years now, and while the sex with Loki was always fantastic, and he'd never once been left unsatisfied after they went a bout, he'd almost forgotten how good it felt to be with a woman. To be wrapped in her slick folds, the hard planes of his body moving against the velvet horizons of hers.

He could have lost himself in that moment, being so wonderfully enveloped in the body of the one he loved above all others, but Loki's hands at his back were insistent, growing impatient, and he was forced to continue on with it, but oh when he drew back and began thrusting in with long, slow strokes, everything became amplified, so much better, and oh god he wasn't sure how long he could stand this.

Loki was moaning beneath him, nails digging in at his shoulders, and she was arching up into him with each thrust. 

He pulled back again, changing the angle and draping his body over Loki's, kissing her and stealing her gasps and breath away.

And he was right. Tony definitely didn't last much longer. Everything was driving him to the edge. The sight of her beneath him, skin flushed and struggling to keep her eyes locked with his as the pleasure built up, the feeling of her soft curves pressing against him, warm and malleable and moving with him in the very best of ways…

He gave in, coming with a moan of her name on his lips, feeling her let go and reach her own climax at the same time.

When they could finally stand to move again, she curled up against him, head on his shoulder, and Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as her eyes drooped, and fell into sleep soon after.

Tony woke the next early morning, the first touches of dawn just starting to trickle through the window, and the memories of the previous night came streaming back. He glanced down to find the familiar sight of a decidedly male god of mischief curled up against his side. He smiled affectionately, rolled onto his side beside Loki with his arm slung lightly over his waist, and pulling the blanket up higher over them. He was careful not to wake his lover as he allowed himself to doze and fall back asleep.

Eventually, Loki would wake, and he'd drag Tony up with him, too, but for now, he was asleep in Tony's arms and, at least for the time being, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated, here or on tumblr  
> <http://frostirons.tumblr.com/ask>


End file.
